A recent discovery of accidental industrial poisoning of workers with the pesticide kepone and the possibility of contamination of the air, water, and sewage of a small Virginia community with this chlorinated hydrocarbon has created a need to develop rapidly biologic information regarding this agent. The proposed interdisciplinary studies will investigate the toxic and pharmacokinetic properties of kepone using a combined approach of in vivo and in vitro systems including man.